


Coup de vent

by Yukiko78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko78/pseuds/Yukiko78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une lettre, un post-it, un gribouillage sur le coin d’un brouillon, un sms jamais envoyé, un message vocal. Autant d’instants volés que de sentiments exprimés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de vent

Messagerie

Il rentrait d’une longue et éreintante journée. Une de celle qui vous donne envie de laisser les corps sans vies des victimes côtoyées plus tôt pour se noyer dans les cadavres de bouteilles.

Greg Lestrade fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure avide de retrouver son meilleur ami, le bourbon.

La vision des corps à jamais figés en enfance le narguait encore, hantant ses pensées. La nausée ne le quittait pas et seule la pensée de pouvoir enfin oublier pour une nuit le soulagea. Si jeune et à peine reconnaissable, à peine humain.

Le détective, lui, avait observé la scène sans ciller et un instant le DI l’avait maudis. Et puis, il s’était souvenu que sans le caractère stoïque de Sherlock, sans son génie,  jamais le maniaque, (un des _pères_ bon dieu !) n’aurait été démasqué. Au moins, songea-t-il désabusé, le brun ne s’était permis aucunes remarques déplacées lorsque Donnovan avait rendu son déjeuner dans un buisson.

Il s’affala dans son canapé alcool à la main sans prendre la peine de s’embarrasser d’un verre. Son regard s’égara un instant sur la table basse où clignotait une agaçante lumière rouge. Irrité il fixa sa bouteille, attendant sans vraiment y croire qu’elle lui dise quoi faire.

Le liquide ne répondit étonnement pas et la lueur continuait d’agresser ses rétines, impitoyable.

Soupirant il se résigna à repousser un peu son coma éthylique pour voir ce qu’on pouvait bien encore vouloir de lui à cette heure. Une voix chaude et bien reconnaissable s’éleva dans son appartement froid, brisant l’habituel silence pesant.

_«  Greg, c’est John. Tu es officiellement réquisitionné au pub  où se joue ce soir la finale du tournoi des six nations et ne fais même pas mine de te défiler ! J’ai besoin d’un pote de bière pour éviter de culpabiliser ou d’être culpabilisé par Sherlock. On finira la soirée à Baker Street et tu n’auras qu’à dormir sur le canapé de ton consultant préféré si l’alcool a un peu trop coulée… Quoique ça, ça dépendra du gagnant. Et de la générosité du barman. Mais, entre nous, depuis que j’encaisse les chèques de Sherlock pour les affaires de particuliers, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis… Bref, amène-toi ! »_

Il attrapa sa veste et sourit. La bouteille toujours pleine, encore aujourd’hui, attendrait.  


End file.
